Kouro
by PhoenixPandora
Summary: The Sohma household has never been normal, Karenza knows that. She knows it well...but she thought she was an outsider to the family. Saved from a bin at birth. But it seems that is not actually the case for her... O.C Included. Reveiws welcome


Surprise

Karenza's POV

In every dream a girl of my age can have, I never imagined my life to be so confused, I was picked up by a stranger from a dustbin, Hatori was the stranger, Hatori Sohma, he cared for like a father, he included me in the Sohma family celebrations and events, I was no Sohma, I am not a Sohma, I am a dustbin girl, Found in a dustbin and no-one knows my true family, but that's just the start of my troubles as an adoptee of Hatori Sohma.

The Sohmas are strange, when I go out playing with Yuki or Kyo I heard people talking about how strange the Sohmas were, all because of the curse, The Juunishi Curse, Zodiac curse. Thirteen members of our family are Zodiac Animals, Yes, I know there are twelve official zodiac animals for the twelve year cycle, I have to know, I live with them, but the thirteenth is the cat, don't say anything mean about it, my best friend is the Cat in the Zodiac, Kyo Sohma, he's a fighter. When I say Zodiac animals, I mean when someone hugs them, they turn into their Zodiac form. Happy?

'Wake up, High school for you today I'm going to take you and Yuki okay?'

Hatori's voice woke me up; I groaned and turned over in my bed. 'Five more minutes?' I asked. Hatori didn't like my deal so I got out of bed much to my displeasure, I got changed into the school uniform and Went to eat breakfast in the main house with Hatori. Ayame and Shigure were there, they waved as I appeared in the hall. Ayame came up to me and commented how cute I looked in school uniform, I just looked at him with empty eyes, I was still half asleep.

I ate cereal quickly and made to get away to school before Ayame told me he wants to cut my hair again, it was short enough. Very short and kind of spiky, I gelled it up, it looked much nicer that way, in about a week Hatori's letting me get a few coloured streaks to break up the plain jet black Shigure caught me in the hall as I ran to where Yuki was waiting.

'Hey, good luck in high school!' he told me winking then went into Akito's room. I stared at the door a while then ran to where Yuki was; 'Hey Yu-Kun' I smiled and hugged him, I always found it funny that the Zodiac didn't turn into their animal forms when I hugged them, It was much like Akito really… 'Excited for school' I smirked. He smiled weakly.

'I would be if I wasn't so nervous…and sleepy'

I laughed as Hatori appeared and took us to the school in his shiny black car.

All the girls went gooey eyed over Yuki, if I were them I wouldn't just stand there and continue to look _cute_ I'd completely beat them up, leaving them on the floor confused…but that's just me…Yuki isn't normally violent…uh…normally, a few boys began coming up to him aswell, nothing new really though, he is a very good looking girl…I mean guy. The school day went quick, we were put into form group, they separated me and Yuki up, I'm quite unhappy, I wanted to watch him be made fun of, or watch him get embarrassed, same thing really; I made some friends in my group, like Ayako Fukai and Chika Hayashi, their both quite nice and live normal lives, If only I could live a normal life, but even if I'm not a blood Sohma, living in the household and knowing the secrets haves it's problems every so often. Ayako is kind of shy with really pale skin and jet black hair, she's small aswell, whereas Chika is tall with an olive skin complexion and brown sleek hair in perfect ringlets but I could never truly be friends with them, you know, because your usually meant to call a friend someone you'd trust with all your secrets…I myself don't even know all my secrets. Not with Sohma as my surname. Hatori picked me up after school we offered (well I offered) to take Yuki back to Shigure's but he stuck with walking, he lives there with Shigure to get away from Akito, after what he suffered I don't really blame him.

We reached the house quick; Hatori told me that he had to go see Akito so I put my bag down in my room at Hatori's house and made myself a cup of coffee. We had been set something do to for school, a page of information about ourselves which we will present to the class when our name is read out. I wrote my Name at the top of the paper _Karenza Sohma_ and underlined it carefully without a ruler. Then I was stuck, I could put my age, gender and hobbies but not my past and other crap like that, I can't really say much about family either I mean come on if I read out: _I was found in a bin by Hatori Sohma, the dragon of the Juunishi because the Sohma's have a curse that's gone on for ages…_you get the idea though.

Hatori's POV

_Why had Akito summoned me this time? He seemed fine when I checked on him this morning, so what could it be?_

I knocked on the door of Akito's room and entered 'You called Akito-sama?'

Akito stood up and walked slowly up to me.

'It's time Hatori-san' Akito smiled as I registered what he had said 'Time she knew'

'You mean time she found out-'

'Time she found her true family ties' Akito finished softly but still with a hint of malice in his voice. I was silent for a while.

'Do I have any say in this matter?'

'No, none Hatori-san, she's waited too long to know her own family, now please go and get her' that was his polite way of saying, get out now.

I sighed and trudged to the house I had in the estate to get my dear little Karii…

Karenza's POV

When Ha'ri arrived again he just said quietly 'Akito wants to see you immediately'

I blinked a few times 'Huh? Now?'

'Yes now Karii' he replied in a monotone.

'Oh…' I looked at my half empty cup of coffee.

'I'll get us ramen for tea, please leave the coffee, its important Karenza.'

It must have been important; Hatori had asked for me to leave my coffee and promised Ramen for tea. I didn't even have to change into my Silk kimono like I normally do before I see Akito. I had only ever seen Hatori this uptight once before…

Hatori came in with me, which is also strange as I'm usually in there by myself, I'm good friends with Akito, almost like siblings with him, best friends, just from the times he's summoned me upon a random impulse.

Hatori knocked on the door and entered, both of us bowed then sat down before the great God of the Zodiac. Akito sat at the front of his room, me in the middle and Hatori further behind me.

'My dear, dear Karenza-chan' He started swooping in on me and taking my head from it's bowing pose, I blushed slightly, remaining silent, 'Oh what an amazing miracle it was you lived' he continued kneeling in front of me, I looked deep into Akito's black eyes, 'You are, what your saviour Ha'ri is' he continued more 'I am what you are, I am your sibling, your sister, you are…a Sohma' He stood up and smiled at my expression. Shocked. Akito was my sister? I stood up Hatori shot a warning glance at me 'HANG ON!' I shouted, trembling slightly 'If you're my sister then you're a…'

'Girl' Finished Akito for me turning around. He… or she smiled at me. I fell backwards on to the polished wooden floor.

'Akira and Ren are my parents?' I asked, shaking. Akito nodded, moving closer again

'You were thrown in the dustbin the day you were born, it's a miracle you're alive' Hatori told me, whispering as I bumped into him.

Akito turned away from me 'the day you were born is the day Papa died' She slammed a fist on the side of the room. I jumped, scared Akito would hit me, but Hatori put his hands on my shoulders, assuring me she wouldn't.

Akito must hate me; I was born on the day her…_our _papa died. I felt a sudden hatred for Ren for throwing me away in the trash, it grew inside me, like a great storm of hate and anger, and I wanted revenge immediately. Hatori must have been my age now when he found me. I slowly walked up to Akito and hugged her 'I'm sorry' I whispered, Akito dismissed me with a wave of her hand and had Hatori check up on him…erm…her, ill again, I guessed.

I knew exactly who I wanted to see now, Ren Sohma, My abandoning mother….

…I stormed to the bitch's house and broke the door down with my kick. This was a very forceful kick.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? ABANDONING A CHILD! YOU FOUL WOMAN!' I kicked and screamed at this excuse for a human. Her maids tried to stop me but I continued hurling abuse.

'Akito told you?' she asked whilst I was still hurling abuse at her. I nodded to her question and continued trying to inflict pain on this miserable woman. This demon in a human body. Then I thought, Use Akira against her.

'Akira never loved you, I know all about it. Hatori and Ayame and Shigure all told me about it, it's obvious' I sneered in her face, spitting her eyes.

She then got angry at me

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A CHILD? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?'

We started hurling all sorts at each other, Hatori then came and silently picked me up and carried me out of the bitch's house, still screaming and kicking.

'LET ME RIP OF THAT BITCH'S HEAD!' I screamed as he opened the door to our house. He sat me down on his knee and held me tight, wrapping his arms around me to prevent more kicking.

'Calm down Karenza, I understand your upset' He told me, but I knew otherwise.

He doesn't understand that I'm upset, of course not. He's known both his parents his whole life and I've just found out that I was born on the day of my father's death.

All my life I've lived believe I'm not a True Sohma, I got reminded about it daily by Kyo, _your not a Sohma you don't understand._ He would shout at me.

I started crying in Hatori's arms.

I always loved Akito worshipped him, there was a point I was besotted with him, loved him not as a friend nor as a sibling like form but truly adored him as a companion, I feel humiliated now by the thought, Incest and Lesbian, two things I frown upon..... I got despised by Yuki for it, I don't blame him, Akito was weird with Yuki, and well Akito still is, she's possessive, very possessive.

Days fading into darkness all the time for Yuki, he was in pain. He caused Hatori pain, oh I said he, and I mean she…again. She caused Hatori pain when she told Kana that it's all her fault all this pain and hatred is in the family. She screamed it in her face. She threw a vase a Hatori in her wild fury; it hurt his eyes, his left to be exact. That was the first time I defied Akito, to stand up for Hatori, I got pushed aside by Akito…no thrown aside, I have a mental bruise on that day. I can never forget it. Never. It's just too clear. It hurt me seeing Hatori hurt, Hatori was my guardian that took me in when he was only young. He took me in when I was a baby in the dump.

I awoke from my nightmare still sobbing in Hatori's arms.

Hatori let me go and I slid onto the floor, head on his knees. There was a knock on the door which Hatori answered. I wiped my tears away with my hand and got up to see who it was. It was a maid from the main house. Akito needs help, she said. Hatori pulled on his coat and left me in the room.

I went to his desk and looked at the picture of Kana 'I'm sorry' I whispered and put it down. Facing the desk. I believed then that it was my fault; I still do believe it's my fault. All the pain Hatori suffered my fault.

Hatori came back in with Ayame in tow; I quickly wiped away my tears and went to greet Ayame. Today Ayame's long silver hair was in a plat. Hatori and He talked, you have no idea how bored I got, so I decided to get up and wonder around the house, I wondered everywhere around the main house, I saw Kureno exit Akito's room. I bowed in respect at the twenty six year old, I stared into his eyes for a long time, and I saw something I did not want to name in his eyes, I gulped and brushed past him he grabbed my arm and pulled me back 'Karenza, know your place' He whispered in a hushed tone. I broke free of his grip.

'What place is that' I hissed back 'you've always known I was a Sohma, my place is here'

Kureno looked at me with pity in his eyes 'oh Karii' He tried to embrace me but I moved away.

'Don't you dare pity me' I snarled at him.

'You still have a place Karii-chan' he taunted 'a place with me' he held out a hand to me, my eyes widened…

…did I want to run? Or stay with this broken bird?


End file.
